If It Ain't Yu
by bcozy
Summary: You always had a thing for Kanda, but he never noticed you. What if a potion made by Komui makes him finally sees you, and his teenage hormones take over? READERXKANDAXLAVI inocent at first, then gets sexy later. Finally Updated After 2 Years
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright! This is my first readerXcharacter fanfic. And the pairing would be Kanda and you. I say I am obssessed with this guy man! I should tottaly stop. But I can't cause I'm his biggest fan. Scratch that, I am his future wife. Thank you and have a good read. _**

**_-bcozy_**

* * *

><p>The whole science division had been zooming by like bullets over the whole order. In their hands, they carried boxes of bottles full of different liquids. Knowing all well that you should not interfere with people, you stood back and taking in the sight.<p>

_Just like bees._ You thought as you crossed your arms. Standing next to you was the the nickname you had given him. Lavi was always a flirt around you. Given the smallest of chances, he would throw a pick up line or two your way.

"They are like bees right?" The red head whispered into your ear, his hair brushing against your cheek. "Too bad their missing honey, which is right here." His arms wrapped around your hips, pulling your short frame close to him. The heart in your chest began to thump loudly and fast. It wasn't like you actually like-liked Lavi, you just could not handle someone holding you like this.

Your mind was still of youth: innocent and the complete opposite of Lavi's. So even at the littlest movement, like when Allen reached for the charm that hanged on the loose necklace that was always on your neck. You couldn't help to blush at that. Your body flinched away from him, even thought it was nothing more. Of course, you apologized at your movements and actions. It was just you couldn't handle it.

You squirmed under his clutches, trying to hide your blush under your_ (hair color)_ bangs. "Please let go!" you shouted, concealing the shaky way your voice came out. Lavi didn't let go at all. He actually founded it cute the way you get so nervous in front of any guy that was attractive-meaning mostly him. Although that wasn't actually true. Your_ (color of eyes)_ eyes had one person in their sights: Kanda Yu. Too bad he barely notices you, but when he sees you in the hallway, you get a che'd or tsk. Which made your heart burn with love.

You would never tell anyone about how you felt about that guy. Never.

"Awww_ (name)_-chan. You're so adorable~" His hug was becoming tighter and tighter with every second that passed. "I just cant wait to see your costume for All Hallows Eve!" That's right. She had to pick out a costume, but what would she wear? It can't be anything too revealing or too short, because Lavi would try something more 'funny' than usual.

The thought of your fashion crisis was interrupted by a familiar deep, angry and husky voice that arrived into the room. Your gaze shifted to the entrance of the room, where your teenage heart throb came strutting in. His steel toe and heel boots hitting the floor rhythmically, his long blue ponytail shifting side to side as he walked. His striking blue eyes under his bangs gave a glare to the head of the science division.

"Komui, you said to come here. There better be a good reason why," he said, giving a passing glare to Lavi, you, and most of the people in the room.

Your breath hitched as you stared at his frame. His muscular tone frame that you knew was there through the cloth of his clothes. A blush spread all over your cheeks, making your once (skin color) skin become the outer layer of a tomato.

Lavi, unbeknownst to you, noticed the way you acted. He always had. The way you always blushed more with Yu instead of him, even when he made a dirty joke around you. _So...she likes Yu._ he made the conclusion. _Lucky for him._ The red head stole a look between you and his 'competition'. Lavi broke apart from the hold and put his hands in his pockets, but you didn't notice.

The only thing on your mind was the samurai. The one who stole your heart. You didn't care if it was just a small crush or not, you believed it was full blooded love.

"Hello Kanda-kun! I have something here for you~" The supervisor came over and handed the nineteen year old a vile filled with a purple liquid. "Now this will help you with your pain after the last mission." he winked at the younger male.

Kanda examined the small bottle, ignoring the 'fools' in the background. In the background was Johnny and Reever screaming "Don't take the bottle! That one escaped our boxes!"

You found yourself walking towards Kanda, not able to stop yourself and  
>bumped into him. Making the bottle fall to the ground. Lilac gas spread through the air, surrounding you and the other exorcist.<p>

An army of coughs and hacks came from the both of you. Remembering what your master Cloud Nyne did once, you got the cloth of your shirt and put it in front of your mouth. Letting nothing in, you breath in short breaths. The tainted air went into Kanda's lungs and sent him immediately down with a soft thud.

"Kanda!" you exclaimed as you came to his side, making sure the cloth was never moved. You pushed his shoulder, making him lay on his back. His expression was peaceful, so unusual than his common face. "Kanda! Please wake up!" Lavi rushed over as soon as he saw what had happen. Everything around you just vanished. You only visualized Kanda, he was your number one priority now.

The only thing you could make out was Lavi arguing with Komui, accusing him that this was not the first time he did this. In response, the mad scientist explained that it was the wrong vile. He didn't know what the liquid did or might do. No one knew.

Soon after the whole air was considered pure and clean, the head nurse called upon Lavi and Reever to help Kanda to his room. Deciding that it would be too dangerous if the condition he was in was contagious, they would be treating him in his own room. Even though you knew the risk, you followed the head nurse and the were worried about the exorcist. Love and caring made you follow them. Love was that strong and important to you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is going to be like...four chapters? five? I don't know. I go with the flow. Please Review and tell me how I did. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dear readers,_**

**_This is the second chapter of If It Ain't Yu, and I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. This really means a lot. This has been even more successful than the Book in one chapter so arigatou gozimasu._**

**_Oh and I have been given the opportunity to see my anime/kpop buddies who love fan fiction, not as much as me :D but close. So a shout out to them and in your reviews, tell me where did you found out about this story. I really want to know if people passed on the word or such. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"It seems that the gas only made him fall asleep." The head nurse checked the man's pulse at his neck. Lavi and you let out the breath that you didn't know you held. You were all in Kanda Yu's room.<p>

_'KANDA YU'S ROOM!'_ you realized, you could have never dreamed that you would be here, physically! Though your dreams of being here had you pinned under Kanda and-

Everyone looked at your flushed self, your imagination had gotten to the best of you again.

"Now that I think about it, you were also in the gas explosion." The nurse came closer to you while putting a hand under your_ (hair color)_ , strands coming apart from your bun. "You do not have fever, but I want you to stay here. We dont know if this is contaigous. So the two people who were in the smoke will be here, meaning Kanda and you, _(name) _."

_Wait, I would be here. Alone with Kanda? Oh my- some one pinch me._As if he read your mind, Lavi pinched the back of your thigh, even though you were wearing pants it hurt.

He must know what you are thinking at all .

"Ow! Sir, that hurt!" you whinned, rubbing the sore spot. Giving a glare that stood weakly against Sir Usagi's grin, everyone was rushed out except you. One after the other they left, Lavi the last one.

When he went past, the man whispered in your ear.

"I know you like Yu-chan."

You sucked in your breath, sharply. How did he know? You were not being obvious were you?

You never confessed that you liked him...like that. Now Lavi knows! The king of loud mouth-dom. What if he tells...

"Don't worry, I wont tell. I wouldn't want anyone to tell my secrets, so I shouldn't do that to you." His face became grim.

Why was he saying this? He could had just walk past her and said nothing. Nothing.

But he just wanted to tell you he knew. I mean, that's what people who like each other do right? OH NOT LIKE LIKE. He was a Bookman after all. It was not allowed.

But he couldn't help himself to get some butterflies when you smiled at him. Also when you blushed- like now.

His heart panged. It was painful, that the smile that he liked a lot was not his to claim. His hands clenched, went straight into his pockets, making sure that you never got a glimce of it.

"You...should stay here," he whispered, painfully through grityed teeth. His emerald eye keeping away from contact from yours. "He might wake up soon...it would be good if you're the first person he sees. It might get you a better chance with...him..." he finished and stalked out. Cursing to himself, he shut the door quietly.

He knew it would hurt when he said he was going to give up on you. But he didn't know how much it actually did.

Would he actually give up? Hell to the no. This was just a speed bump for him. A handsome Asian speed bump that he really wanted to run over.

He went on his way to Bookman, aka library of hell.

Then you were all alone. All alone. With Kanda. Oh God.

Your knees began to buckle under you, letting yourself fall into the seat that stood near the love of your life's bed.

The visions of fantasies came back to mind. But you shook your head, coming back to reality.

"That would never happen." a hopless whisper came from your lips. How you wished it would. Wish became crave as you looked at Kanda's soft features that was never noticable before.

Tiny gray ring brushed against his soft cheeks.

How you longed to touch his -well anything. He's always anti social and probably germaphobic, you guessed.

Another reason he didn't know you.

You wanted to stand out, you really did. Even though you would try you always seemed little. Against Allen, Lenalee, Lavi,_ (full name)_ was just a background cast.

"What are you doing here?" asked drowsy Kanda, sitting up using his elbows. His glare was still prominant and was facing you. You practicaly jumped out of your seat and backed away.

Exclaiming apologies after apologies, you tried to find your breath.

His glare became deeper when he tried to focus on your shape. Blinking furiously, sight finally became his and so did the clear picture of you, clearly looking like you were completely was scared out of your wits.

Where did he see you before? Oh yes, she was that idiot who made him drop his medicine, which he didnt know what it was for. Or why he even had it for that matter.

"You..." he growled, getting up from his bed. Almost tripping on the heels of your black boots, you reached for the door.

Around him, the vision was blurry. The door knob that you were trying to grasp was gone with the door and the dresser that stood next to it; the floor and walls as well. The only thing he could see was you.

His heart automatically went like wild horses, blood pumped through his vains fully waking him. He crept to you, sexily and stunning. His hair whipping against his shirtless chest.

Since when his shirt it off?

Since when had his body become uncontrollably hot. The cold eyes that once gave a glare became glazed then sharp as a knife.

He was coming closer. Fearing the worst that he might hurt you with Mugen, you had the knob in your hand and began turning it. Ready to run like hell on your heels. You exclaimed in your head. But when a crack of the outside world was in view, it closed with a short slam.

What was happening? Your other attempts to open the door was fruitless.

"You didn't answer my question," came a voice, whispering in hot breaths against your ear. Your hand began to twitch, slowly slipping away from the way to freedom; it dangled in the air. Your _(color eyes)_ iris became the largest thing in the room. "I asked, what are you doing here?" His frame came behind yours, fulling dispelling the air that used to block you two from each other.

His hand slipped from the door frame, grabbed your shoulder and turned you around. Only a second lasted as your two eyes connected, you turned your head away. You couldn't face him. You just couldn't. He would probably be made at you, because you was in his room. In your defense, it was to make sure he was alright. It was because love was the most important thing to a girl. Not just any girl though, it was you felt most strongly about this.

What was he going to do? His eyes was unreadable, you was never good at that anyway.

"_(first name)_."

Stupidly, you sneaked a peak and froze. His muscular frame was shining from the light of the sunset that peered through the room. Abs glistening and rising, it was probably him teasing you.

Your eyes innocent and dialated while his was lustful and full of dirty intentions. He lifted up your chin, leaned foreward and connected his lips with yours.

His lips were actually soft.

You finally knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shocking huh? I worked my butt off on this. Yet my favorite seen is soon to come. Also yes, I am that perverted. Cuz I'm nice...I'm going to tell you a little picture for you to think about while you wait for the next chapter about the next chapter. a.k.a a sneak peak.<strong>_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**bcozy**_

_**P.S Can you say bath scene?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**WHHHAAAAZZZZZUUUUPPP! I JUST HAD CHOCOLATE FROM HALLOWEEN BABY AND IM FEELING CRAZY! OH HEELLLLLLLLL YEAH. I JUST SCARED MYSELF SILLY WITH A BALLOON AND MY LAPTOP SCREEN...AAHHHHH! I did it again! :( I swear im gonna give myself a heart attack. Also you all know that I do not own -man. If I did, Kanda, Lavi and Allen would be more shirtless. :} GO PERVERTEDNESS! **_

* * *

><p>Your heart pumped a mile a minute, no scratch that. Faster than ever. Excitement flowed through you. The only thought that claimed your mind was him, Kanda Yu, kissing you. Not on the cheek either, it was dead on the lips. His hands moved from the door to tracing your hips, finally grabbing on to your love handles which he was trying to expose.<p>

Why? Why was he acting this way? He would never show any type of emotion besides anger or frustration, let alone this.

You broke off the kiss, panting all the while. Your hand was on his chest while his was at your black order uniform pants. The belt that held your innocence,a jewel broach in the shape of a dove, was falling off, letting your thick thighs peek through.

But it was just a kiss right? A guy does that with a girl possibly another guy, if he likes that person.

"Why did you stop?" he asked through half-lidded eyes, searching your bright cheeks straight down to your neck.

Wait, that would mean...

You looked at him, the only possible reason he could do this was that he actually liked you. Like you! You never knew that could be even fathomable!_ (color eyes)_ wide as the moon, you separated from him.

You needed time. Learning that a guy you fell in love is actually in love with you. The same feeling shared! Except you never knew this would happen.

You fixed your belt and said to him." I...I need time to...think about this." Think really meant recover from your mind being blown. If didn't get out of there, you heart was going to explode! As fast as your feet could carry you, you raced out of there. Past wondering people, finders and exorcists alike, you sprinted to you room.

Going inside, you locked the door. Your hand gripped on your third exorcist jacket, over your heart.

What happened?

Kanda Yu kissed you.

Your first kiss, stolen from him.

A massive blush came upon your face.

* * *

><p>The jacket was first to go. You folded the sleeved into the body of the exorcist uniform and placed it nicely upon the floor. Then came the white silk shirt, the corset under it. The bottoms as well were off the body and put into the nice hand-woven basket that Miranda had given to all the woman in the order for Christmas last year; it still had 'Merry Christmas' in red and green paint on the front.<p>

Grabbing a clean towel, you covered yourself as you walked to the massive baths. The ground was layered in steam of the hot water that was falling over the rocks that outlined the gigantic 'tub' so to speak.

On the other side of the water was a person with dark long hair, having their back towards you, you couldn't tell who it was. The steam around the room grew thick, blinding anyone. It was probably someone from central or Komui gave Lenalee a potion to make her have long hair again. That is what made Allen's hair like that for a couple of hours during the zombie attack.

You shuddered. That was a memory that you did not want to go back to. Shrugging off the person's identity, you let go of the towel and went into the water.

After all that had happen, it was smartest to let warm water clear your head of thoughts. Except it was hotter than hell.

'At least the pain will make me think about something else' you thought, slowly the _(skin color)_ skin was getting used to the heat. Although the heat that was so embarrassing and lasting was of the memory of what happened in Kanda's room. You would have never thought that would ever happen...ever! He was so straight forward, you could have never thought he would just walk up and kiss you.

Wet hands touched your lips, just remembering his soft lips. So warm and exciting! Also...his hands.

His hands went straight to the belt and start unhooking the accessory and trying to take it off.

What was he trying to do? You was not that kind of girl, but you never had that kind of experiences before. With that, you never would know what would you do if someone wanted to do that, even if he was your major not-so-much-of-a-crush.

Ugh, you couldn't take the pressure of the memory of minutes ago.

With a deep breath, you went under the water, soaking in the wonderful feeling of the hot H20 around you. Your eyes remained closed for the time that you was under water, not knowing that the person from the other side of the baths came up to you. Wanting air, you came back up, your_ (hair color)_ became darker with the water mixing with it, your exposed back facing the visitor.

"Would you like me to wash your back?" said the person who was with you. Apparently she was right behind you.

Well that was nice, that she offered.

"Yes that would be nice-" but there was a problem. A very important problem. The voice was not of a woman, it was a male's voice. Deep, baritone, sexy voice that you could not get out of your head even if you want to.

Hoping with all your might, your head slowly turned to see the person you would never expect. Strong cheek bones came into view, wet blue hair sticking to his eminence cheek bones.

Holy. Shit.

A terror filled scream escaped your lips as you attempt to cover your chest and closed your legs from peering eyes. Five seconds into your yell, Kanda crashed his mouth into yours, using the oppertunity your open mouth to go further than he did before. His tongue slipped in, exploring and memorizing every nuke and cranny of your mouth, to gums to tongue. The flavor of soba slid upon your palate, clouding every plan that came upon your mind that has you escaping.

His hands explored your exposed stomach and crept up to your arms, try to pry them off, hoping to reveal your chest.

What was he trying to do? You was not that kind of girl, but you never had that kind of experiences before. With that, you never would know what would you do if someone wanted to do that, even if he was your major not-so-much-of-a-crush.

Pulling you abused lips away, you resumed your moment of terror screaming. Although, Kanda knew if he didn't stop your yelp, someone would-in his opinion, interrupt and he did not want that. Screaming was so unbecoming in this moment...but a moan would be a different story. With a small seductive smirk, he guides his lips across the exposed skin of yours, scrapping tiny shivers to make you more vulnerable. His height gave him a great advantage, letting him reach the bottom of your neck without bending from behind you, letting hormones take control.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you min'na! I have finally figure out the ending of this and sadly its coming soon. But not that soon :}<strong>_

_** I have more to plot out with this story, more halarious stunts and jokes, cuz wats a story without a good laugh? I'm so srry for the late update! Writer's block got a good hold of me and The Book. :( I WILL HOPEFULLY POST! soon...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for your kind words and encouragement and the occasional OH PLZ COME UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. They mean so much that you all like If It Ain't Yu. Thank you I can never thank you all enough. So here is the Chapter 4 Sexy-ness calls, they want their Kanda back but to bad he is only ours. :3. I don't own DGM.**

**I am so sorry for being so late with my updates. Miyame-chan, your review was the most funniest, cutest and fan girl-ness I could ever think of and ever received. Thank you so much.**

* * *

><p><em>I want to tell you, no matter how many times <em>

_You're not alone_

_Love that never changes_

_Is right here_

_-Yuya Matsushita Trust Me_

* * *

><p>He could not believe it. The red head's fingers tapped mercilessly on the hard wood table, forgetting all about the book he was assigned to read by tomorrow by Bookman and became deeper and deeper in his thoughts.<p>

Why would you, the girl of his dreams, like Kanda? This was an outrage! It was because he was Asian and he wasn't? Lavi Bookman was as good-looking as Kanda or better! Also, he knew you longer and was closer than everybody else! That means a lot since (name) is a female and hanged out with Lenalee most of the time.

So you should like him more right?

So then why all the shyness that seemed so cute in his eye would go towards Kanda instead of him?

He never knew how much he hated Kanda until this moment now.

"Kanda Kanda Kanda! It was always Kanda with her!" he seethed as his fist slammed to the wooden table, scarring most of the science division out of their line of work just to look at him.

His beautiful hazel eye full of green fire, his lips on a taunt line, letting no hints of his true emotions. Although, if you add the fire eyes, clenched fists and the occasional murmurs of 'Damn Kanda' or 'Fuck that player', anyone would figure out who he was angry at.

Even though he was a Bookman who should not have an own opinion, Lavi was having many thoughts about the male who 'stole his woman'.

What was the man going to do with her anyway? He never shown any type of interest of loving any type of woman before, let alone _(name)._ So would he reject you if you ever mention your feelings? Would he really?

How dare he!

He wouldn't even dare! You was perfect in every way shape or form! The way your (color) eyes sparkle when you seen a piece of cake or candy. The way of how you would sing Christmas carols even though it was not even Christmas. Your jolly and holly spirit would always give anyone a smile. That is a lovely woman who is just his type! If Kanda would dare to break your heart...

Many thoughts came into the redhead's mind, but when the thoughts got a little too violent, he escaped from the library. Why? First of all his evil crackles, scarring the young innocent scientists. Also, he couldn't concentrate at all. Just the thought of loosing _(name)_ took all the space in his mind, letting any words he read just go in and go out.

With the book closed and in hand, he searched around the halls for the said person to start a conversation. The first place he looked, his enemy of love, Kanda's room. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the closed door, bring hatred and fire to his heart, ready to cause a ruckus if anything bad happened.

When he mean bad, he meant bad for an innocent girl who was to trusting, to sweet and kind that you would buy Christmas presents for complete strangers and hobos and sing little children lullabies at the near orphanage so they could go to sleep-fuck this.

He was on his way of breaking the door down and pausing certain events that may behold but a certain scream stopped him.

A certain scream in a voice that he knew all to well.

Oh God.

He turned his head to the sound, it high pitch bounced off the walls and echoed into his mind, boring fire whole in his head.

'It's _(name)_! But where!' His head, zoomed as he ran down the hall. The noises becoming louder as he came closer to the source.

His heart raced, his pace quickened, horrible images passed through his mind of you and Yu. It was so painful to see these in his mind, so in reality, he would have a fucking heart attack. The yelling sounded from a person of fear. You're scared, he could tell. He could tell anything about you was different or wrong. Take last week for an example, he knew you cut you hair one in a half centimeters to short on the right side than you left.

You said that it was just a fashion trend. Lenalee made sure she redid your hair, bangs and anything else that done that day. You was so innocent, so sweet.

Kanda was just Kanda, evil, tempter and corrupter to the innocent and sweet like you!

'If he did anything.' He whispered as he met the next hall. He was coming close to the bathrooms and the baths. 'Baths? He couldn't of-'

"_(name)_!" He repeated over and over. His voice becoming louder and shrill, panic enjoyed his torment and corse through his body. "_(Name)_ _(Name)_ oh god please! _(NAME)_!" The shrill screaming of the girl stopped. It became quite again, although for Lavi, peaceful silence is what he didn't want to hear now.

His eye flickered to the door of the room that he is banned from entering Female Baths.

He couldn't go in there! What if Lenalee or any other woman was in there with you? What if you was changing? What if he goes in there and sees you naked-

A blush crept upon his face. Just the thought could excite him a bit. You cute voice saying his name while you laid beside him in bed, your hair out and flowing as he liked it. A thin sheet covering your frame-

Did his pants shrink? It was getting pretty tight in there.

He gave a knock on the door, giving you and who ever else that was in there the knowledge of him being outside of the door. "_(name)_." he calmly spoke, making sure he didn't panic and go overboard by busting in like a super hero and-

Then there was a yelp. A yelp from a person from before. _(name)_

Even though it was rude, he did what he didn't want to do.

He busted through the door, taking the small chance of seeing you naked out of mind.

"_(NAME)_!" His feet ran into the baths, hazel eye grew to he size of wagon wheels at the scene before him.

Kanda hugging the love of you life, his mouth near yours, but the one thing that sent him over the edge was they were both naked.

His heart sank, down into the warm water that they were in.

* * *

><p>Why was the usagi here? Kanda was interrupting his little game with <em>(name)<em>. He was just about to get to level two when the furry rat barged in.

Kanda stopped his pleasurable fun and looked at the other man, they both send glares to each other.

"Usagi. Out." pronouncing every last syllable, his tight hold still upon your frame while your squirmed under. Lavi! you thought, wanting to yell out to him, except you recalled what happened the last time when you yelled. It was better if you kept your mouth shut.

"No. Get off of her." the usagi growled, stepping closer to the rim of the baths, rocks threatening to hurt him.

Was the usagi coming in to take you away? That was not happening. As Kanda Yu, he was keeping you, no matter what. You was his property now; He kissed you, You bathed together, in his eyes, you was almost there to the special time. His bed room with the door locked.

Although, if he -meaning usagi- took you away, there would be a little drama. Doesn't every woman want drama? A rat taking her away from a prince charming?

A little drama would just make her want him more.

"There is no way in hell." Kanda seethed, a scowl planted on his face.

And the same effect, would be for him.

"I think you should let go. now Yu." Lavi commanded, slowly walking to the water, his stare never leaving the Asian male.

_He was going fight, eh?_ Kanda thought. _Then this will be done quite fast._ Reluctantly, his grip on your arms loosen, giving the perfect chance to do a little escape plan.

Lavi seen this as well. So under his breath, he slowly counted to three. Keeping his poker face of his up and ready. "Let go Yu. Let her come to me."

One. Lavi's hand slid down his thigh to his holder. To his hammer ready to activate.

"Che'd. Just get ready to try it." Kanda narrowed as his eyes response, pushing you to his side as he stepped forward. His wet chest poked out as if it was for a dominance.

Two. The redhead's fingers wrapped around the head of the weapon. His lips pursed, ready at anytime to say 'Innocence Activate' if Yu attacked or when he finally said three.

They both were like animals, a wolf and a lion. Wanting to claim what is theirs, and in this case it was not land that they were fighting for. It was you.

Three.

"Hiban!" The innocence flew up into the air and grew in length and width. The head pointed at the Asian's middle or his chest and with one single motion, the rod like handle stretched. Zooming across from the owner to the enemy. Pushing Kanda to the other side of the baths, his lower half of his body send the waters splitting, sending mini waves on the walls, ceiling, and you.

You blocked out the waves and let out a small scream at the sudden reaction. Kanda grunted in pain as he was forced against the wall, spitting curses about Lavi while trying to get out.

"_(name)_!" Lavi called, keeping his strength and eye on the held man. "Get over here! Now, while you have the chance!"

This was your chance. To leave, to get some clothes on and not get raped yet. But you just kept still. Covering your bare chest while your (eye color) irises just went back and forth and back and forth to the beautiful male up against the steamy wall naked and the male over there. The one whose hair went over one eye and his hammer is pushing a person who wanted to rape you.

A protector and a rapist, who would you choose?

"_(name)_!" Your protector called once more, getting impatient. "Get over here now!"

You gave a small nod and swam over to him. He threw over his jacket and placed it just above your head.

"Put it on. We will get you another pair of clothes. But now," Lavi slowly put down his weapon while you put the jacket on and zippered it. "We have to go."

You agreed with only another nod and followed the ginger as he put his innocence away and stalked up and out of the tub. Kanda slithered down back into the waters, his hair hanged loosely around his neck.

You gave once last withering look to male in the water. Blue hair spreading apart like stings in the hot liquid. Steam surrounding him, letting his body disappear as you and Lavi walked out of the baths. It is a truly mystifying sight. Making you wonder...

Did you really want to leave?

* * *

><p>There was no sign of Kanda, Lavi made sure, before going into the room and letting you get changed. Barely giving you a glance, the red head took out a curtain to split the room into two. He covered the opaque windows, just for safety, locked the door and picked clothes for you.<p>

You just stood back and watched as the man moved, quickly and swiftly in your room. You gripped on the jacket's arms, a small feeling grew inside of your chest.

Was it guilt? Why would guilt ever be there and now of all times.

"Why in the hell were you in the baths with him?" The question snapped you out of your thoughts. Your yes met the back of the man's back. His tone bare back.

He doesn't ware a shirt under his uniform? You really thought he did.

"Well?" he repeated, becoming a little impatient.

"I don't know why or how he was in there." You replied weakly, looking down at your bare toes.

"You exactly know! He was holding you while you gave your girly scream that you always do!" Lavi exclaimed, wanting to say 'the same scream that you do when I try to tickle you'."Also you was blushing more than anything. He sat in a pretzel on your bed, facing the wall and the window. Becoming more angry as time went by. His eye was closed as you was still getting changed and into nice warm clothes, recovering from the exciting event that had just occurred.

"Get dressed, were gonna go to Komui." He sighed, doing a 'shooing' motion with his hand. You followed his orders and went to the other side of the curtain.

"Why are we going to Komui?" you asked taking the jacket off and going to the corset that was on a chair. You held it tightly in your hands and gave a sigh in disappointment.

It was so small. You was never close to Lenalee's size. So sad.

"We are making sure that Yu will never goes near you again." He simply answered, giving a small nod. You gave a loud gasp in surprise and without thinking, you pulled the curtain back. "Please don't do that!" you exclaimed.

Lavi opened his eye and turned around to you and blushed. You was completely outraged! This was your chance to get closer to Kanda and for him...to hug you and kiss you. Also if he wanted to do anything else, he could!

"Lavi! That is mean and rude! Don't do that!" You yelled, feeling the heat rise up to your face. You couldn't place it why Lavi was staring at you intently, so look down.

To your naked body.

Oh...you was still naked. You gave a shrill scream as you got the curtain around your frame. "Don't look! Please turn around!"

Lavi did as he was told and turned the other way, his cheeks matching his hair in color. "Sorry!" his hands clenched into fists and stayed on his knees. "But I only want the best for you, ya' know?"

He wanted the best for you. That really stuck inside of your head.

Does he like you that much? That he would keep the guy that you had a crush on for some time now from you.

Your _(eye color)_ eyes became wide as you thought. It seemed so...so quiet sweet. In your eyes, anything that Lavi did for you was sweet, nice and kind.

Except this was...over the top kindness. He was kind of like a big brother...

"_(name)_," Lavi sighed, turning his head and body to you. "There is something I want to say. It was bugging me for a while now and I think.." He took a deep breath while you looked at him with curiosity and sympathy"I think this is the best time to say this since that there will be no one who will interrupt our conversation. So.."

I gave a small gulp. Was you getting a bit nervous? For what though? Was it because of the way he was acting? Lavi was polite and serious, unusual from his happy cheery self.

What as he going to say? Also, will this change the way that-meaning him and you- will ever talk and hang out?

"I know that in your heart, that you trust me. I do also! I mean, I trust you a lot. Actually more than a lot." He gave a blush and scratched his cheek, completely embarrassed about how this conversation was going, but for him, he was not the only one who was lighting up like a cherry tomato. "I trust you with my life and I know you may feel somewhere around there or the same way."

You gave a small nod.

"So please consider me...as your..."

Your what? Was he going to ask...the question? Woah! Wait! This was happening too fast for you! He would pop the question? You havent even dated nor even kissed! Was he even going to ask that?

"As your bodyguard."

No...he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut! That is it for this chapter of If It Aint Yu. Please review! Also you guys, I wondered who knows where I got the title of this story from? It's a interesting story so the first person who answers right, the will be in a future chapter of this story or my other one. It is your choice! So tell your thoughts and review!<strong>

**-Bcozy**


	5. Chapter 5

Bcozy-I know the last chapter was not of the best...but I swear it gave great purpose to the rest of the story. I promise! Also Kanda is getting ruthless~ he must be really obsessed. Hint hint. :) Thank you for everyone who added this story to their favorite and also who added this to their alerts! I promise to Holy Rome that this chapter will make everyone who waited happy. I won't disappoint!

* * *

><p><em>It's a lot better than someone stealing my girl!<em>

_- Takashi Komuro High school of the Dead_

* * *

><p>"So please consider me...as your...as your bodyguard."<p>

Consider me as your bodyguard.

What? Bodyguard? For what? To protect you? From who?

Was it Kanda? To protect you from Kanda?

You blushed and reverted your eyes to the cloth in your hands.

But why? Why did Lavi wanted to protect you? You and him are friends and all, the same way with Lenalee and Allen, but why would he do all extra things for you? Was there something to gain? You don't have anything fantastic that he may want on you. You were just a regular exorcist with innocence. That all, so want could he want out of this?

While thinking of objects that he may want, you forgot that you had to put clothing on.

"Kanda is getting ruthless, you know," Lavi continued, trying to prove his point. "but who knows that he may get to a point of complete lack of control?" That was a good point.

Taking time, you though and though, reviewing what could happen if he was your body guard and if he wasn't.

"Okay, you can be my body guard." you whispered, not fully good with the idea but what can you do? This situation was getting serious real fast.

Lavi, overjoyed when you said yes, jumped up from the bed and ran over to you. Giving you a gigantic hug through the curtain, his thin shirt seemed like it was not even there. His pecks touched your shoulders, making you heart pound like your first kiss with Kanda.

Oh God.

Does he know about it?

No he couldn't have. Who could of tell him? Not Kanda. Kanda was secretive. Also when could Kanda have told him? When he was naked in the baths with you?

Not likely.

"Lavi...can you please let go..."

Lavi,wide eyed,asked a simple question why.

" I am still...naked..."

With a massive blush, he did as he was asked to.

* * *

><p>You took less time than usual to get your 'borrowed' clothes on. Lavi gave you a beautiful plan white shirt full with ruffles and well fitting black jeans. The shirt, though, was see through, so when you told the redhead to get you a undershirt, he knew where to get it. Gave a swift 'I will be back' he left the room in search for Lenalee or Miranda.<p>

That idiot.

Behind a pillar was Kanda. The Asian never ever hid from someone before, so this was one special circumstance that he was doing this. He knew Lavi was quite over-protected of you, he knew. He seen the way he acts around you and the way he would do anything just to protect the ground that you walk on.

So this Asian male had some stiff competition.

Wait, why did he have competition?

He blinked his dark blue eyes and skimmed through his surroundings.

Why was he here? Why was he behind a fucking pillar, hiding like a punk? Most importantly, who was he hiding from?

He couldn't remember anything that happen for that past few hours. Kanda held his head in his hand as he walked away from the pillar and starting to go to his room.

What happened to him? Also, why did his mouth taste like strawberries?

He licked his lips, getting more of the mysterious flavor.

The only thing he could remember was he was walking to the overprotective brother with a sister complex when a vile from his hand broke. Smoke went everywhere. Why did he drop it?

It was because of that brat.

That stupid brat bumped into me and then the vile drop, making him loose his memory. Damn that brat. Damn her to hell. He had to stay away from her, or even more stuff will happen and that will be to dangerous.

But that made him even more hungry. Hungry for danger. Hungry for the possibility that could happen when himself and that brat come together.

He gently touched his lips, gaining the feeling of another person's lips on his. Who kissed him? Who had the Gaul to actually do that to him?

Did they kissed him or...could he? No, that would never happen. He would never kiss anyone. He already had someone in his heart...if you would believe it. But...if he did, who would have it been?

He was so focus on his own thoughts that he did not notice that the Usagi came back to the room. Making the chance to have his private 'talk' with you.

He had to get his head straight.

Kanda made a u-turn and went to the cafeteria. The one thing that could help in any situation was soba noodles.

* * *

><p>Finally with a corset, you made the conclusion that Lavi must have gotten it from Lenalee, you was ready to escape the room with your new bodyguard.<p>

You felt a bit sad that you will not have the chance to have Kanda attack you but you felt a bit safer as well. It was a feeling that you couldn't put your finger on it. The word was a stranger but the feeling was something that you wish you can have forever.

Was it silly of you to feel this way? You wanted to ask Lavi, given he was right here, and he was easy to talk to. But you felt in your heart that it was not a question for him.

Snapping you out of your thoughts was your rumbling stomach. You haven't eaten since yesterday, you was so busy today because of...certain reasons.

You gave a mighty blush and held onto your growling torso.

"_(Name)_,did you eat anything today?" he gave a brotherly scowl at you.

You became even redder with that scowl and look to the ground. A shake of your head gave him the answer. "I had something really early this morning, but it was only strawberries."

'Hopeless...'he thought but he gave a smile. It was so cute the way you would answer a question that you was guilty to.

So adorable.

"Then lets go get you some food in you, okay?" Lavi gave his typical smile, reaching for your wrist as you looked at him shyly.

"I would like that a lot. Thank you for caring." you smiled back, accepting his hand and wrapping yours around his. You started to walk with him by his side. You wanted to thank him for saving him back there, but he could never find the way to say it. 'So...let your mouth work for you' you thought.

"And thank you for-"

"I know. Your welcome." your bodyguard interrupted, obviously knowing what you was going to say from the beginning.

He knew you so well.

The cafeteria was coming up soon, so anything you had to say to him privately, you had to say it now. But the thing is, you kept quiet while Lavi was the one who spoke.

"_(Name)_, I want to say...that I-" he moved your face to meet his, your eyes connected with his only one. "I want to say that-"

"Usagi, get the hell out of the way."

Oh God.

Why was he here? Why was he in the cafeteria now of all times of the day.

"Back off Yu." Lavi warned, his hands gripped on your shoulders protectively. Before you was Lavi, his glare went straight to the man that was on your right.

"Don't call me that, usagi." Kanda growled, his grip on his tray tightened. Kanda Yuu, with a tray of soba noodles in his grasp, his hair tied in his usual fashion, had his striking blue eyes glare at the redhead. His gaze only slipped once to you, your new look, your hair in a bun high in your hair.

Only some of your _(Hair Color) _hair spilling with such grace.

His breath hitched.

Kanda, usually the one who wouldn't care about looks, couldn't stop having your outfit in your head. His heart was speeding a little faster than usual, his eyes grew slightly larger as he was captured in your _(Eye Color)_ eyes.

Usually you had messy hair and always stick to the proper way to wear the uniform.

But you looked so different. So different that if he was not Kanda, he would blush.

Too bad he was.

"Yuu, you need to leave. You have to stay away from (_Name)_. At Least 120 feet, get me?" Lavi continued with his threat, making sure that the Yuu that was in the bath's was not coming out and trying to get the girl that he liked. "You lost your right to even breath the same air as her."

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no desire to breath the same air as her or even be anything less than 120 feet near this weak brat." He singled you with his chin.

That hurt. Those words really did hurt you. No desire? Anything less than 120 feet near this weak brat? That is not the same Kanda that was in his bedroom! Nor the one who was in hot baths with you! What the hell was his deal? He tries to practically rape you, steal your first kiss and taken a bath with you, then forget all of things that he did to you? This was not right, not right at all.

You lowered your head, not wanting to face the jerk in front of you. Except of feeling all sad, oh no no no, you felt the serge of anger. The drama that you endured just hit you like a tone of bricks, adding to the frustration.

You gave a small glare to the samurai. Then, out of character, your hand contacted to his cheek.

The sound echoed through the noisy cafeteria, making every exorcist, finder, and scientist quite.

In your eyes were tears of frustration, anger, and sadness as you stared at the male. Kanda's cheek became red, his eyes were wide and his head was to the side, showing more of the bruise that would become bigger and redder.

You couldn't stay here, you needed to leave. You broke away from Lavi's hold and ran out of the room, leaving everyone in awe and shock.

" (_Name)_!" Lavi called after you, but you was long gone. He turned to the Asian male who held onto his abused cheek and punched him in the face. Sending the man down on his butt, spilling his soba over the floor and his chest. A hiss came in reaction.

"You! How dare you forget that easily! She was through hell with you and then you act like nothing ever happened! I swear to my innocence here," he reached down to his holster and tapped on his hammer. " that if you ever make her cry, I will kick your blue hair, girly looking ass." Then off was Lavi, trying to find the girl who he wanted and post to protect.

* * *

><p>bcozy- THIS IS FINISHED! THIS CHAPPY IS DONE! finally. Mou, Kanda is such a jerk... man even I am getting angry with him. But I have a poll. Who should You end up with?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Bcozy- see everyone! I got better! More dramatic...but better! Also to all of those Kanda Yu lovers out there, I am sorry but Kanda is such a jerk lately. *shakes head* It is such a shame that he forgot...but bodyguard Lavi Bookman is here!**

**As you all know...I do not own -man...but gosh if I did! kya~**

**Also, I do not like Bleach,but for my Senpai who is graduating this year, this is for her.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm not Superman. So I can't say anything big like I'll protect everyone on Earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as many people as my two hands can handle either. I want to protect... a mountain-load of people" <em>

_-Kurosaki Ichigo (Bleach)_

* * *

><p>You ran and ran; fleeing like the devil was on your trail. Well, it did felt like you just escape from heck after everything that happened.<p>

How could he just forget? You questioned, tiny tears emerging from your dry eyes. It couldn't make sense! Why would he just forget everything that ever happened? Was it your reactions? Was it in the room? Or was it in the baths? Or both?

There could be plenty of possibilities, many options of why he was angry.

Well, he was always angry.

You didn't want to go to your room because you knew that Lavi would go there, you didn't want to go near the training grounds, the library nor the Asian's room. That would all remind you of him. Now was not the time to think about him. Would get to upset and take your furry out on an innocent bystander.

But the best place to go is to go down deep into the ground and hide yourself from all of humanity. Except you knew that there was nowhere that could give you enough space to live down in the earth. You gave a sigh followed by a snap of your fingers. The perfect place to go.

It was genius.

* * *

><p>"Is there a specific reason why you are here Miss <em>(Name)<em>." Komui asked as he swirled a white liquid in a test tube, his eyes narrowed behind his rectangular glasses.

This was the best you could have come up with? That is kind of pathetic; even for you, but this was an easy way to get away from people who were near you.

Go to the psycho man who had a major sister-complex.

No one with a right mind would go to him willingly unless it was necessary. So you could have pulled of a world record, the first person who went to Komui's office without a reason of going on to a mission.

Well, that was not all true.

"I want to go on a mission." You stated, sitting up on the couch. A mission can get you out of here in no time at all. Given that there was always a mission that someone had to go to, the possibility of leaving was highly in your favor.

Komui turned away from his test tube and gave a questioning look to you. Knowing that nothing would change your mind on the matter, he gave a shrug. "There is a mission that three people should be going on today," He said thoughtfully, putting the tube on a rack and going to his messy desk full of random files of new and old missions that had been accomplished. He picked up a vanilla folder and opened it up. "But I guess that one more person being on the team wouldn't be bad." The man smiled at you, closing up the file and leaving it on the desk for easy access.

You gave a nod and a silent thank you. 'At least I will be able to leave.' You thought to yourself, standing up and began to leave.

"Hey," Komui interrupted your thoughts and walked after you. With his hand on your shoulder, he whispered in your ear. "Is there something wrong Miss _(Name)_?" Your answer was a simple shake of your head and a small smile at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

><p>"Oh dear God I am late!" you yelled to yourself, running out of your room with your suitcase in hand.<p>

You just had to have a little nap to calm yourself down. You had no one in your room when you arrived there, not even the sweet Lavi that was always there for you when you were sad was not in there. Did he get the clue of not going anywhere near you right now because you were upset?

He had his smart moments.

Down the hall you went, down the massive flights of stairs and into the Science Division's hallway. "I wonder who is coming with me?" you mumbled to yourself, excited to see who was there.

"Could it be Allen? He was with Link so it had to be entertaining. Oh, what about Lenalee? She was so kind an honest. I could always talk to her, so I wonder if she won't mind if I tell her about this 'situation' and she could give me some advice." You stepped into the office, chin in your hand, not noticing the three different people who looked at you as you made your small entrance.

"Well, I am glad that you are able to join us Miss _(Name)_." Komui smiled, waving at the couch. "Please, sit here and I will have everything explained in a jiffy." You gave a giggle as you made your way from the door.

Who says jiffy anymore? That was so old fashion of Komui.

Next to the couch was Bookman, in his standing with sleeves seem like they were sewn in. If there was Bookman, sure enough, there was the red head.

He was sitting on far right-near Bookman and where you were heading- his expression was foul. It seems like someone angered him.

Was it you? Did you make him angry?

You, yourself, didn't do anything wrong. If that, then who?

And you came closer to the couch with a 'Hey Guys' and that is when you see him.

Kanda Yu. On the far left of the furniture, his legs and arms were crossed. His eyes closed and his expression was an angry kind of peaceful.

The man who made you angry and almost raped you is going on an overnight trip with you. Awesome, you could just feel yourself vibrating with excitement.

You were vibrating, but it wasn't because of excitement. It was because of how angry you were at him. The power of anger came in again like the first time, causing you to hit him in the first place. You had no clue how you was going to react now, this was so not good.

"Miss _(Name)_, please take a seat." Komui stated, giving out the reports to the men while you just stood. You did not want to take a seat. That man over there will make you even more upset, and we all know how much he likes to make a person upset.

Is that what he wants? Is that why he try and play like he didn't remember? He just wanted to make you more angry and upset so he can play like a nice guy-if Kanda can even play like a nice guy- and fix everything?

That jerk.

Well, that's not what he is going to do. You are not going to let him have the pleasure of you being upset. There was no way; you are not going to let it happen.

Then, to all of the trouble that is going to happen, let's pronounce this right.

This. Is. War.

You gave a fake smile to Lavi as you past him, giving the same look to Kanda as you sat between the two. Lavi's eye became wide as he turned to you, his hand slowly crept onto yours as you kept them on the suitcase that was in front of you.

His hand was strong, but nervous. Was he shaky because he was worried about you? This man…

"I am ready for the mission Komui. Please start the review." You said, sitting straight up, ready when Komui started the briefing.

"There is a strange line of men being killed in a big city," Komui stated simply while taking out the pictures out of the folder. There were some wide shots and short views, some of the pictures were of buildings and there was one with a line of dead bodies.

With a shiver, you went up and picked the photo with the line of human remains. All over the remains were black stars and deep holes. The stomach had a huge hole around the rib cage.

How are they still able to have the picture of a whole body with no ligaments being dust particles by now?

"That picture is what the bodies first looked like when the police and the finder found them." Komui explained, taking another photo out and giving it to Lavi. "This is what happened three seconds later."

The picture was what you expected. All dust piles. But this was a usual thing, to see a human body turn into dust...

But this time it was different. Very different.

"You leave for Paris now. The usual train will leave at 6 pm sharp." Komui gave a wave of his hand, telling us that you all were dismissed. You all gave a nod and started to head out, with you leading the group.

* * *

><p>The train was quite, too quite even for you. You wanted to say something but what you wanted to say to a specific person was not mission worthy. So the best thing you had to do was to stare at the passing background. The moon came up and illuminated the once light blue sky. It was a full moon, one of the prettiest of all the phases of the moon, in your opinion, and to have that say hello to you as you rode in a room full of silence was warm. It was nice and sweet.<p>

You let a smile appear on your face.

Lavi caught this action and smiled as well, hoping that you felt like yourself again. His arms are crossed in front of him; his one good eye was fixed on your secret smile that was on your face. She's smiling...good. Lavi thought as he gave a sigh of relief.

When you two were having a secret sweet moment, the man who sat near the closed door couldn't understand why. His bangs covered his eyes, making it hard for others to see what he was looking at in this position. But his dark eyes were staring down at the red head and you. Those idiots are smiling for nothing again. What in the hell are they smiling about anyway? Wait...why do I even care about them or this? Kanda's thoughts kept running through his head, coming in as fast as they came out. But the one thing that stayed in his mind was you. Why were you so important in his mind right now? This was crazy and dumb! He wanted to hate your guts after what you did to him with that slap.

The way of how you looked. You looked hurt, shocked and furious. But why did you have to take your anger out on him? He was just trying to eat his Goddamn noodles!

That bitch.

Why were you in his head again?

His blue orb slipped from you to Lavi.

He looks like a fucking lost puppy! He growled in his mind, almost let out through his clenched teeth.

That bitch and her fucking boy toy. Fuck them both.

He had to get out of this room; if he didn't...he wouldn't do something good.

"I'm going to bed." He announced, slightly hoping for a small reaction from you, sadly he didn't get one. "Yes, you should all get some sleep. Knowing what could happen tomorrow, you would need all the rest you could get." Bookman said, his head lowering a little. Was he going to get some sleep here? You wondered, looking at the old man through the reflection in the window. We all have rooms; it's not healthy for him to sleep here.

"Miss _(Name) _, I want you to go to bed. Lavi and I will stay here and keep watch for any coming attacks." You gave a nod as Lavi gave an incredible look of disgust.

"Panda-Jiji! I can't stay awake for that long alone! What if someone tries to attack _(Name)_ in the middle of the night and we are not there to save her-" His small pathetic pleads for freedom were interrupted when the 'Panda' hit the younger with his hand to the back of his head, making him fall down onto the floor.

"Miss _(Name)_ knows how to control her innocence, don't you Miss _(Name)_" Bookman looked at you as you turned your whole body to the arguing and fighting men. You gave a nod as you held your suitcase, showing it off to the rest of the company.

"I know how to control The Belt Lavi. I promise I will not get hurt." You gave a confident smile to the red head while he gave a sincere one back.

With that small transaction of kindness, Kanda left the room in a huff.

* * *

><p>The bed was small but given the room, it would give the illusion that it was a huge bed. It was dark, you believed it was about eleven thirty about now, and nothing was visible. The only source of light was the moon. It's beautiful light slipping through the black curtains, making the shadows dance around. Taking a deep breath, you started your way to your bed, making sure that you unlocked your suitcase with your innocence with it. If there was any kind of attacks, one little swift movement of the hand and your belt of knifes will be out and ready.<p>

You held onto the walls, letting your eyes slowly get used to the darkness. Using your _(Eye color)_ irises, you traced where everything was; the bed in the middle, small table in front.

It was a nice room.

It would have been better if you had someone to share it with.

You was not always a lone wolf; when you went on your first mission, you had Lenalee sleep next to you because you was so scared about being alone.

But out of the three people here besides yourself, who would be the best choice to share a room?

As a roommate. Not as anything more...you think.

Bookman was a no. He always has something to do and something to read. Bookman was a person who kept secrets, so it was scary to be in the same place as him.

Lavi was a pervert, even you knew. But you loved him as the pervert as he is. He is a person who would help you in anyway he could. Would sacrifice his own being to help you and never asks anything in return...besides the usual kiss attempt that would always fail. But it was always in good fun.

You jumped on your bed, letting you cheek enjoy the softness of the pillow. It felt so good, the cold cloth made relaxing easier.

With Lavi, he would try something. Like a little groping here and a attempt of a smooch there. Man, it was like Lavi was the most dangerous one here when you think about it.

You turned yourself over, letting your back rest on the soft sheets. Your hands folded together on your stomach, your breaths slowed down and kept at a nice pace.

Lavi would sleep alone. Besides, he has to stay with Bookman.

You gave a shrug and let your eyes dance around, taking every small crack and line that was in the iron ceiling. The small chugging of the train became your background music for judgment, seeming to fit into the scenery. The stillness of the night made you uneasy, but the sound of the train's steel wheels bloomed and took control of the fear. It was nice

Then you thoughts came back to the last and other male that accompanied you on this mission-the same man that you wanted to stay away from in the first place.

"No..." you whispered to yourself, closing your eyes. "I will not think of him." You turned to your side, letting sleep creep on your tired body. The night air slipping in, sending a shiver through your body-similar to the one the male that shall not be named made you feel.

You just wanted to get him out of your mind and out of your system. You wanted that so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Bcozy-I am soooooo sorry for the wait! I have been busy with creating a wedding and school and my birthday was last week so I had A LOT on my hands. But I promise during the summer, I will handle If It Aint Yu and The Book better...<strong>

**Also...I AM WISHING FOR A JOON LEE! PLZ ! SUCH A HANDSOME SINGER AND DANCER! Kpop reference is This Is War...haha**

**Also, I have made another poll! Who should they/you fight! Which noah! I'm going to be so nervous about what is going to be the final result!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bcozy**-To be honest, I must ask for forgiveness to all the people who wanted to read this story and I have not had the time or the patience to sit down, write this all down and update. I know many are not here now to read this good book but I do hope that you all will come back some day, like I did, and read this over again. I improved in my writing skills as well as my ability to articulate and use big words-like articulate- so I think this will make the story If It Ain't Yu just a bit better than it was before. Thank you and Have a nice time reading.

* * *

><p>It was getting hotter.<p>

Kanda tossed and turned in his bed sheets, trying to find some type of coolness to his sizzling skin. Small beats of sweat rolled down from his temples as well as his muscular arms, which was bare. He threw his jacket off a long time ago but that did not help with the humidity in this room.

Through his mind he could only think about you; The way you spoke to him the last time you were next to each other, even though it was on bad terms, the way you smilied, showing all of your pearly white teeth that shined brighter than the moon during the winter nights-

Woah, no no no no. No. No.

Kanda grunted in his sleep, his mouth turned into a frown.

No, there is no way on this green earth that I would start compairing her stupid looks to nature.

That is what whimps and chumps do.

Like Lavi.

Though his mind was running like a out of control train, he couldn't stop himself to go back and talk about you. Then he would see your image. Your gorgeous visage that made his "heart" pump just a bit more quickly.

Knocking himself in the head with his palm, he finally got your face out of his mind though he had a bit of a bruse of doing so. Though he didn't care. To be honest, he would walk out of this room tomorrow, wearing those red spotches on his forehead with pride. He could live without thinking about your face and body.

He finally rested and laid on back, opening his eyes as his blue eyes skimmed over the ceiling, counting the small circles in the ceiling.

Was someone poking the roof? Who does that?

You would do that. When you are bored, you would get your writing utencil and start to poke the table if you had a wall in your train of thought.

Damn it he was doing it again! Will he just stay Way from your face? For once?

So let's go with the smell. The aroma that came from you was always pure flowers. oh how you loved flowers that would grow in the Black Order's garden in the back. It would sprouted out beautifully and earned it's place next to the other common flowers. There were sunflowers, tulips and those other ones that he couldn't think about. He couldn't think about it because if he did, he wouldn't stop.

The system works like this; if he thought of the name, he would see the flower. If he seen the flower, he would smell the flower. If he would smell the flower, he would smell you and that is not how Kanda Yu rolls.

So he stayed put.

* * *

><p>The rockyness of the train had ruin all the chances of you to sleep. So, once again, you stayed up and looked at the view through the window, gazing up the brightness of the moon.<p>

_If I am gazing up at the moon_, you thought, _could he be too_?

No, no don't think about that. You didn't want to think about him, the situation or even the mission. You just wanted to stay here, gazing through the window laced with metal wires shapped like diamonds. If you looked at it in the right way, you could see the moon turn into small shinning diamonds that could be worth more than all of the money in Europe.

With a sigh, you closed your eyes. Letting the only train you liked, your mind, wonder off track.

You were too lost in your thoughts to noticed the door opening.

It could buy anything that you may have wanted. Even a person to be next to you during this night. To be honest, that is what you wanted. Companionship. Though Lavi was with Bookman, and there was no way that he would be let out in the night of a train full of women, and there was him.

You were too lost in your thoughts to hear the soft footsteps of heavy feet come into the dark room.

Kanda Yuu. Man he wouldn't care even if you bought him a heart to put in his chest.

With a click of the door shutting, that bought your attention. Your eyes popped open and searched through the dark room, seeing only shadows dancing by the light.

You could of sworn you heard someone...

Then there was a clank. A loud, disgusting clank...

A scream left your lips while you had the chance but someone covered your lips with something soft yet firm.

Then it all became dark.

* * *

><p>bcozy-I hope you all like this chapter. I'm so late...like a whole 2-3 years. -3- I'm so bad...<p> 


	8. Author Note

Author Note:

Hey, This is the author of If It Ain't Yu as well as The Book. I would love to thank everyone who had the pleasure of reading this book. I worked hard on it but after 2 years, many of the readers have left and I do not know if I should continue. I do wish that there was more that I can do for this story but until I have a clear answer, I will not continue to update. I do have chapters lined up but it's up to the people who read this book to decide if I should continue this or not. I have a Poll for If It Ain't Yu and for The Book. Please pick either yes or no. I will come back 6/18/14 For If It Aint Yu Story to see the results and if It's a yes, then I will continue to update this story.

The Poll is on my profile so check it out.


End file.
